


Silent Night

by Quisty



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангст, OOC, смерть персонажа, никанон - фик скорее является спекуляцией на тему Макфасси в переложении на реалии Band of Brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

  
_Сначала тебе предложат сигарету, потом - жизнь. Сигарету можно взять, а вот от жизни придется отказаться._  
(с) "Интервенция"  
 _Была у милой коса - с честью-безгрешностью,_  
Стали у милой глаза - блядские, с нежностью....  
Ой, лебеда-беда, беда моя, далека к милой дорога,  
Рваная в сердце рана - безнадега ты, безнадега...  
(с) Веня Д'ркин

Сильнее всего хочется курить в последний час перед рассветом, когда время сливается в одно бесконечное мгновение между выдохом и вдохом, а взгляд насмерть примерзает к ломаной линии в глубине изуродованного артобстрелами леса. В аду, вспоминает Пат, можно будет хоть погреться, - он прячет улыбку в обледенелый край шарфа, шарит задубевшими пальцами в карманах, но там не осталось даже табачной пыли. Мелкий колкий снег сыплет из беззвездной черноты неба, и ему кажется, что снежинки не тают на его щеках - как не тают они на прикладе винтовки, которую он бережно прижимает к груди. Рядом почти беззвучно сопит Уолт, каска съехала ему на лоб, и не видно, что спит он с открытыми глазами. Бдит, значит. У Уолта обморожены ступни, на ногах появляются мокрые розовые пятна, но Док говорит - это ничего, говорит Док, это еще не страшно, говорит, ты главное не думай об ампутации, а думай о том, как бы тебе эту ногу снарядом не оторвало нахрен. Док - он умеет подбодрить, что есть, то есть.  
Из темноты бесшумно выныривает длинная серая тень, Пат на мгновение крепче сжимает оружие - и тут же выдыхает: только один человек в роте имеет привычку в одиночку обходить позиции в любое время дня и ночи. Он незаметно пинает Уолта и делает вялую попытку выпрямиться и встать, как положено.  
\- Сержант Кристенсен?  
\- Сэр? - собственный голос кажется ему чересчур ломким и хриплым, как будто он за одну ночь успел забыть, как им пользоваться.  
Лейтенант Спирс присаживается на корточки рядом с их окопом, оглядывает сонный, обманчиво тихий лес - как будто ищет, к чему бы придраться. Въедливый сукин сын.  
\- Пока все тихо, сэр, - говорит Пат, косясь на приятеля. Уолт сдвигает каску назад и кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - лейтенант прошивает их взглядом, и Пат вдруг замечает, что его щеки до синевы выскоблены бритвой. Нет на свете более суеверного народа, чем солдаты - Пат уверен, что чисто выбритый лейтенант Спирс - очень плохая примета. Хотя, возможно, это просто часть какого-нибудь утреннего ритуала: побриться, достать всех до чертиков, пойти пристрелить пару фрицев. И хорошо если фрицев, а не своих же ребят, задремавших на посту.  
\- Вас скоро сменят, - добавляет лейтенант и достает из кармана мятую пачку. - Сигарету?  
Пат чувствует, как дергается и машет головой Уолт, он тоже знает эти истории, которые пересказывают шепотом по всему батальону, но он слишком устал. Слишком замерз. И слишком хочет курить.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Огонек зажигалки выхватывает из темноты резкий профиль и пронзительные черные глаза - кажется, Спирс смотрит даже одобрительно.  
\- Удачи, сержант, - говорит он, прежде чем исчезнуть среди голых черных стволов.  
Уолт ерзает, пытается устроиться поудобнее и договориться со своими больными ногами, тихонько ругается сквозь зубы, потом спрашивает:  
\- Разве не ты вчера рассказывал ту историю? Как он угостил сигаретами пленных немцев, а потом сам же и расстрелял?  
\- Я, - Пат пожимает плечами, с наслаждением втягивает дым. По чуть-чуть, по капле - его начинает отпускать. Небо на востоке над лесом медленно бледнеет.  
\- А почему тогда взял сигарету?  
Пат молчит. Странно, думает он. Почему все всегда начинается со Спирса?

Он вспоминает лагерь в Олдборне - только потому, что там был душ, горячая еда и удобная постель. Да, конечно, исключительно поэтому.  
Кажется, в тот день ему тоже пришло одно из этих писем - "прости, Джон". "Прости, Бертон", - писала Дженни, милая Дженни, синее платье, синий берет, радостная улыбка на чересчур узких, ярко накрашенных губах. Он даже не помнит, какого цвета у Дженни глаза - но в одном уверен точно: не голубого.  
В любом случае, именно Дженни с не-голубыми глазами стала причиной отчаянного желания надраться.  
В прокуренном баре было шумно и многолюдно - недавно прибыло пополнение из Штатов, и новички спешили освоить весь спектр местных развлечений до того, как их бросят в европейскую мясорубку. Конечно же, здесь не было алкоголя на столах и у барной стойки, и конечно же, он мистическим образом появлялся из ниоткуда, если только знать, где искать и у кого спросить. Пат знал, но ему вовсе не хотелось под конец вечера угодить в крепкие объятия Эм-пи, военной полиции, поэтому он установил себе норму - не больше пинты за весь вечер - и собирался следовать ей, как Святому Писанию. Ну или даже чуть-чуть получше. Пускай даже никто в здравом рассудке не меряет виски пинтами.  
Несчастная пинта и счастливая Дженни - вот почему он засиделся допоздна. Дженни-прости-Бертон-я-выхожу-замуж. В самом деле, о чем он думал? Что она будет ждать, пока он ползает на брюхе по грязным нормандским полям, пока шагает из самолета прямиком в грязное нормандское небо? Пинта все не кончалась, народ почти разошелся, только в дальнем углу ребята из второго взвода цеплялись к какому-то новобранцу из четвертого. Пат принялся задумчиво разглядывать их на просвет через свой стакан.  
\- ...вот именно, в Нормандии, - говорил длинный нескладный Кобб, смешно кривя рот и подцепляя пальцами значок на лацкане новенького, идеально отглаженного френча. - А ты воевал в Нормандии?  
"А ведь он совсем пацан", - подумал Пат, глядя, как мальчишка, покраснев, принялся негнущимися пальцами отстегивать злосчастный значок. Этот парень куда уместнее смотрелся бы на студенческой скамье где-нибудь в Гарварде или Йеле - тоненький, с по-девичьи свежим лицом и чересчур длинными ресницами - хотя, может быть, ресницы Пат выдумал, что ему вообще было видно из его угла? Только предательски алеющие уши, да закушенную губу, когда, справившись наконец с застежкой, парень положил значок на стол и повернулся к выходу. Поздно повернулся - дорогу к отступлению перегородил сержант Гварнери.  
Пат нахмурился. Он уже некоторое время назад заметил, что Дикий Билл пинтой ограничиваться отнюдь не собирается.  
\- Мне кажется, ребята, кого-то тут следует научить уважать старших, - заявил тот, заложив большие пальцы за ремень и широко расставив ноги - не иначе, чтобы лучше на них держаться.  
Ребята загалдели. Новобранец вздернул острый подбородок и что-то сказал - Пат не расслышал, что именно, но Биллу явно не понравилось. А значит - сошло за повод. Гварнери толкнул парня ладонью в грудь - несильно толкнул, но тот от неожиданности попятился. И, кажется, расплескал чье-то пиво. Две пары рук тут же подхватили его с обеих сторон и опрокинули на стол - некоторое время Пату была видна только непонятная возня, дергающиеся ноги в новеньких блестящих ботинках и спины собравшихся вокруг. Кто-то - кажется, Кобб - повернулся в его сторону и махнул рукой - мол, присоединяйся к веселью; Пат только закатил глаза. Он наигрался в эти игры еще в Штатах, к тому же у него сегодня был персональный День Д - День Дженни мать ее так разэтак уже-не-будущей Кристенсен. Ну или День Джонни Уокера, это смотря как поглядеть. Мальчишку, правда, было немного жаль - но, с другой стороны, он прошел подготовку в лагере Каррахи, а это как минимум значит, что он не начнет плакать и звать мамочку, если ребята решили слегка пошутить.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, на секунду впуская внутрь прохладный осенний воздух. Лейтенант Комптон, зашедший в бар, окинул взглядом открывшееся зрелище и направился прямиком к Пату в его угол.  
\- Можно?  
Пат, не сделавший попытку хотя бы для приличия спрятать виски, пожал плечами. Лейтенант присел напротив, отхлебнул из его стакана.  
\- Сюда идет Спирс, - сообщил он. - Злой, как будто сел голой задницей на осиное гнездо, и в поисках жертвы, которой можно было бы легально выпустить кишки.  
Пат покосился на шумное сборище вокруг стола со все еще прижатым к нему рядовым. Судя по дружному гоготу, там уже обсуждались вполне недвусмысленные варианты преподавания науки об уважении.  
Комптон проследил его взгляд.  
\- И сейчас кто-то огребет, - весело согласился он.  
\- Вы могли бы... - Пат от греха все-таки допил свой виски одним долгим глотком и потряс головой, разгоняя туман перед глазами. - Вы могли бы приструнить их, сэр, - сказал он.  
\- Мог бы, - Комптон сощурился. - Но если кто и способен проучить Гварнери, так это Спирс, а засранец давно нарывается. И он должен мне двадцатку.  
"И вы присмотрели себе место в первом ряду и готовитесь насладиться шоу... сэр".  
Конечно, Комптон был прав и Гварнери - редкостный засранец, - думал Пат, поднимаясь со своего стула. Но никто не заслужил попасться на пути лейтенанту Спирсу, особенно когда тот ищет, на ком бы сорвать злость - при учете, что лейтенант и так отнюдь не монашка из ордена кармелиток. Даже Дикий Билл. К тому же, - Пат ухмыльнулся, - лично ему здесь никто не должен двадцатку.  
Восемь с половиной шагов. Восемь с половиной шагов ему потребовалось, чтобы пересечь бар. И с каждым шагом, разглядывая все новые детали, он думал – лучше бы это была двадцатка. Лучше бы Спирс возник сейчас из ниоткуда и вбил этих идиотов прямиком в дощатый пол. Лучше бы…  
Почему-то сначала он заметил кровь на губах распластанного по столу паренька – яркое, кричащее пятно, точно смазанная небрежным поцелуем помада. Только потом – то, что за руки его держал уже один Кобб, потому что эти самые руки были стянуты у него над головой его же собственным галстуком. И распахнутый ворот рубашки, и сальный взгляд какого-то рядового из роты Фокс - Пат не помнил фамилии, но лицо - запомнил. Все их лица, усталые злые рожи, ах, вы, сукины дети, успел подумать он, что же вы творите?  
При его приближении пришпиленный к вытертой до блеска дубовой столешнице парень затих, широко распахнув глаза, потом принялся брыкаться с удвоенной силой, и кто-то уже навалился ему на ноги, не давая пошевелиться, а Гварнери, качнувшись вперед, схватился за ремень его штанов - новенький, блестящий ремень, наверняка подаренный перед отправкой в армию заботливой и любящей матушкой, но Пат уже сделал восьмой шаг.  
Дикого Билла он просто дернул за шкирку назад, как нашкодившего кота, и несильно съездил по уху, типу из чужой роты достался пинок по голени, так что тот взвыл и запрыгал на одной ноге.  
\- Пат?!  
\- Ты чего, сержант?..  
Ему, наверное, просто повезло - они не ожидали вмешательства, не успели среагировать, сплотиться, превратиться в стаю. А может, и правда были слишком пьяны. А может, увидели что-то такое в глазах сержанта Кристенсена, что заставило их расступиться и опустить кулаки. И только Гварнери все не унимался.  
\- Что, - спросил он, делая нетвердый шаг вперед и потирая пострадавшее ухо, - хочешь сам пялить эту сучку?  
От Билла разило крепким сивушным духом, и только поэтому Пат не стал ломать ему челюсть. Ну еще, может быть, потому, что запнулся посреди удара, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного Биллом, и он почти против воли скосил глаза на мальчишку на столе. Стянутые над головой руки, расстегнутый френч, сбившаяся рубашка, бледные щеки с неестественно яркими пятнами румянца, стремительно распухающая губа...  
Какого черта, Билл?  
Он не был уверен, что не произнес это вслух, но его кулак уже скользнул по скуле Гварнери, тот отшатнулся, ошалело тряся головой, а Пат, не теряя времени даром, сдернул мальчишку на пол, подпер плечом и потащил прочь, не озаботившись даже руки ему развязать, каждую секунду ожидая окрика, звона битого стекла, удара или любого другого признака начинающейся драки.  
Просто повезло. Им обоим. Он еще видел краем глаза, как лейтенант Комптон показывает ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы и ухмыляется от уха до уха, потом была только стылая сентябрьская ночь и хлопок двери за спиной - как выстрел.  
Они как раз успели завернуть за угол, когда по улице проплыла черная тень, отсвечивающая огоньком зажженной сигареты. Пат мимоходом подумал, как Гварнери собирается объяснять фингал под глазом вышедшему на охоту лейтенанту Спирсу, но потом у него под боком трепыхнулось теплое, живое, и он напрочь позабыл о своих родных ублюдках, машинально сжал крепче пальцы - и тут же отшатнулся, благословляя темноту. Парень неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, потом поднес руки к лицу и принялся зубами распутывать узлы. На своего спасителя он не смотрел.  
Пат и хотел бы ему помочь, но его все еще трясло - от злости, от адреналина, выплеснувшегося в и без того взбаламученную алкоголем кровь. Ну или от холода. А больше никаких причин не было и быть не могло.  
\- Рядовой?..  
\- Миллер, - сказал как выплюнул молокосос, все еще не поднимая взгляд. Пату до ужаса хотелось заглянуть ему в глаза, хотя в такой темноте - что толку.  
\- Рядовой Миллер, - повторил Пат, чувствуя себя по-идиотски. - Ты как? Живой?  
Дурацкий вопрос. Дурацкая ночь. Дурацкая Дженни с дурацким письмом. Рядовой справился, наконец, со своим несчастным галстуком, и теперь держал в руках жалкую измочаленную тряпку, словно не знал, куда его деть. И молчал, упрямо разглядывая носки своих ботинок.  
Пат сделал шаг вперед - крохотный, малюсенький шажочек, но этого хватило, чтобы паренек вжался в стенку, буквально распластавшись по ней, как будто надеялся раствориться в серой, потрескавшейся штукатурке, и от этого зрелища у Пата точно весь воздух вышибли из груди, он остановился, не зная, что сказать и куда девать руки. А рядовой Миллер поднял, наконец, голову, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, сверкнул невозможными своими глазами, яркими даже в темноте.  
Синими.  
\- Я в порядке, спасибо, - голос ясный, спокойный, ни грамма паники, и Пат очень хорошо начал понимать, что именно так завело Дикого Билла. Смесь беззащитности и дерзости, ровно в той пропорции, которая кого угодно способна довести до белого каления, наверняка он еще в Каррахи огребал по самое "не хочу", этот мальчик из хорошей семьи - ведь такие, тоненькие, ухоженные, с насупленными бровями и чересчур бледной кожей, бывают только из хороших семей, их не перемалывают улицы Вест-сайда, не отрыгивают грязные подворотни и вонючие проулки нью-йоркских гетто, они не берут нож в руки раньше, чем букварь, их не вышвыривают на улицу разжиревшие фермеры, решившие сэкономить на бесплатной рабочей силе.  
Таким не место на войне.  
Почему же они так упорно на нее стремятся?  
\- Тогда оправься и брысь с глаз моих, - устало сказал Пат, нашаривая в кармане сигареты. Выпитый виски горчил на языке, саднили сбитые костяшки пальцев, и мучительно хотелось хоть на мгновение почувствовать себя тоже - живым.  
Дыхание вырывалось изо рта бледными облачками пара, предрекая будущие холода, а, может быть, у него перед глазами просто все плыло, иначе как объяснить, что мальчишка качнулся ему навстречу - едва заметно, намеком на движение, легким дуновением теплого ветерка - прежде чем пожать плечами, развернуться и уйти, ссутулясь и засунув руки в карманы. Ни тебе "спасибо", ни "до свидания".  
Показалось, не иначе.  
Пат прислонился к холодной стене, вжался в нее затылком, точно хотел почувствовать остатки чужого тепла, жадно и торопливо затянулся.  
\- Эй, сержант!  
У входа в переулок стоял лейтенант Комптон, и даже в темноте было видно, как он довольно улыбается.  
\- Что это ты здесь делаешь?  
Пат пожал плечами. Он и сам хотел бы это знать.

Джеймс Миллер. Джим, Джейми. Рыжие искры на макушке, нос, похожий на перезревшую сливу, и улыбка - неловкая, мгновенно исчезающая при малейших признаках повышенного внимания, словно ее обладатель сам ее стесняется. Привычка устраиваться на каких-то заборах, оградках, орудийных лафетах - чисто воробушек на жердочке - и еще и болтать при этом ногами. Ходячее недоразумение, то спорящее с Уэбстером о поэзии (нашли друг друга, ботаники хреновы, ворчал Уолт), то с диким гиканьем гоняющее мяч по полю в компании Кобба и других еще недавно с упоением шпынявших его солдат. Парень, превративший жизнь сержанта Кристенсена в Олдборне в один сплошной непрерывный день Д.  
Самое обидное было, что после того вечера в баре единственным, от кого рядовой Миллер шарахался, как черт от ладана, был - угадайте, кто? Пат стискивал кулаки, скрипел зубами и гадал, как бы ему не врезать еще раз Дикому Биллу - просто так, из любви к искусству, ну и еще немножечко потому, что рядовой Миллер запросто общался с сержантом Гварнери, не далее как третьего дня едва не трахнувшим его по пьяни на глазах у половины взвода. А вот с сержантом Кристенсеном - хорошо если парой слов перемолвился, и то только по делу.  
Оставалось смотреть издалека, всякий раз каменея от случайной встречи взглядов, обжигаясь о собственные воспоминания, додумывая на ходу недостающие детали.  
В баре полумрак - лампы горят через одну - Джеймс на столе, руки закинуты за голову, острые локти торчат в стороны, и  
 _он судорожно, до побелевших костяшек пальцев стискивает дубовую столешницу, выгибается навстречу, бледная кожа в распахнутом вороте рубашки блестит от пота, и Пат слизывает этот пот, задирает майку, утыкается носом в тощий живот, до одури, до кругов перед глазами вдыхая запах казенного белья, дегтярного мыла, тепла и, почему-то - свежего хлеба._  
Здесь нет никого, кроме них, и Джеймс улыбается доверчиво и открыто, и  
 _тихонько вздыхает, когда Пат начинает гладить его прямо сквозь ткань форменных брюк, толкается бедрами в ладонь, уже напряженный и готовый, и закусывает губу, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, и Пат заново вспоминает, как дышать, только когда он жмурится наконец, постанывая от удовольствия._  
Ноги в тяжелых армейских ботинках скользят по столу, не находя опоры, и  
 _ужасно мешают спущенные только до колен штаны, но так жарко, и узко, и глубоко, до самого упора, Пат вбивается в этот жар, пот заливает ему глаза, Джеймс запрокидывает голову так, что кажется - шея сейчас переломится, раскрывает рот в беззвучном крике, и одного этого зрелища Пату хватает, чтобы окончательно сорваться, перешагнуть черту, и_  
он кончает себе в кулак под тонким жестким одеялом и едва успевает проглотить готовое сорваться с губ имя.  
На третье утро таких радостных пробуждений - хорошо хоть за полчаса до побудки, можно было успеть привести себя в порядок - сержант Кристенсен понял, что так просто его это чертово умопомрачение не отпустит, и либо надо немедленно отправляться в город и снимать себе девку, либо...  
Что "либо" - он не знал. Среди унтеров роты и так уже ходила шутка насчет Спирса, который вырастает над чьей-нибудь койкой и сурово вопрошает: "Почему дрочим не по уставу?", и Пату совсем не светило стать очередным героем анекдотов. Тем более что за рядового Миллера до сих пор отдувался Гварнери: лейтенант Комптон при всяком удобном случае напоминал Дикому Биллу историю в баре, расцвечивая ее все новыми и новыми подробностями, но при этом умудрялся так подгадывать момент, чтобы о ней не говорила вся рота. Билл краснел, зеленел, матерился, обещал больше не пить - но однажды Пат заметил, как он пялится на Джеймса Миллера, и ему стало не по себе. Не в виски тут было дело, ой, не в виски.  
И рано или поздно кто-то из них должен был сорваться.

На четвертый день Пат понял, что не может вспомнить не только цвет глаз, но даже мордашку Дженни. На пятый - твердо решил напиться. А вечером объявили, что их отправляют на континент. Снова.

Им всем будто выкрутили лампочки - лагерь в одночасье потух, угрюмые солдаты разбредались, кто куда. Пат направился к интенданту в надежде под такое дело выбить себе новую шинель - старая совсем протерлась на локтях и под мышками, а осень неумолимо катилась навстречу, и ночами становилось все холоднее. Он брел обратно между палатками, когда услышал какое-то шебуршение за полупустым пока полевым госпиталем, часть обитателей которого недавно отправилась на родину, а часть - к праотцам.  
\- Да пойми же, - тихо говорил знакомый голос, - теперь каждый из нас может погибнуть в любой момент. Не раскроется у тебя парашют - и все, привет, приносим глубочайшие соболезнования, Америка скорбит вместе с вами по верному своему сыну.  
Пат завернул за угол и остановился.  
Они стояли в тени, у полотняной стенки палатки; два силуэта - тот, что повыше и поплотнее мягко и убедительно говорил голосом лейтенанта Комптона.  
\- Последний шанс, Джеймс. У нас последний шанс наверстать упущенное - потому что дальше может и не быть - ни шансов, ничего, даже нас с тобой, парень.  
Рядовой Миллер стоял перед ним, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, и - Пат видел даже отсюда - кусал, облизывал красные свои губы, которые что только не вытворяли в ночных патовых фантазиях.  
Лейтенант Комптон поднял руку, коснулся щеки Джеймса, погладил - и Пат почувствовал, как желудок скручивает судорогой осознания.  
"Вот оно что, - подумал он. - А я еще злился на беднягу Гварнери. Неужели это все было из-за какой-то двадцатки?"  
Он не стал подслушивать дальше - ушел прочь, мысленно костеря весь белый свет и в первую очередь себя - за неспособность выкинуть из головы отчаяние и надежду в глубине широко распахнутых синих глаз.  
"Блядь".  
Он не был уверен, определение это или междометие - но оно против воли сорвалось с его губ, когда сзади раздались торопливые шаги.  
Рядовой Миллер все еще имел привычку вместо того, чтобы смотреть в лицо, вдумчиво изучать пряжку ремня - собственного или собеседника.  
\- Постойте, сержант, - сказал он. Пату вдруг захотелось проверить, есть ли румянец на его щеках. - Вы все не так поняли.  
\- Мне нечего понимать, - как мог вежливо ответил Пат, - я случайно стал свидетелем чужого разговора, не хотел мешать.  
\- Это был не разговор, - резко, зло бросил парень и поднял наконец голову.  
"Я сошел с ума", - подумал Пат, но от Джеймса и правда пахло хлебом, мокрыми перьями и хлоркой, и еще чуть-чуть - сигаретами, и целоваться он не умел совершенно, и...  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь? - прошипел Пат, хватая сопляка за плечи, отстраняя от себя - и тут же почувствовал бьющую его дрожь. Джеймса трясло, как после хорошей контузии, он весь был - напряженный, натянутый как струна, вибрирующий каким-то внутренним надломом, и хотелось - не то прижать его к себе и не отпускать, пока не успокоится, не то - повалить на землю прямо здесь, между палатками, и отыметь до крика, до спазма в горле.  
\- Ловлю свой последний шанс, - нагло сказал рядовой Миллер, и этот контраст спокойного голоса и вздрагивающих плеч шевельнул в глубине души Пата что-то темное и неприятное. Чуждое.  
\- Сдурел? - предпринял сержант Кристенсен последнюю отчаянную попытку вырваться из цепких лап наваждения. Ему казалось, что он опять, как месяц назад во Франции, проваливается по пояс в болото, в мутную, стоячую воду, и некого позвать на помощь. Ты лихорадочно пытаешься избавиться от всего, что тянет тебя на дно: ранца, винтовки, патронташа, трепыхаешься в зеленой жиже, а тебя затягивает все глубже и глубже, пока легкие не начинают разрываться от недостатка кислорода, кровь молотом стучит в ушах, и вместе с ней бьется в мозгу одна-единственная мысль: _Жить! Жить! Жить!_.   
Вместо ответа Джеймс снова поцеловал его, и это было - как первый глоток воздуха, когда, кашляя и отплевываясь, ты выползаешь на низкий илистый берег, валишься навзничь, широко раскинув руки, в заросли осоки, и хохочешь, как идиот, захлебываясь собственным голосом.

Как они добрели до какого-то склада, почему там оказалось незаперто и почему им по пути не попалось ни одной живой души - Пат не знал и знать не хотел, он вообще предпочел не задумываться лишний раз о происходящем, а вместо этого - трогать, целовать, прижимать, забираться руками под одежду, нащупывать, гладить, заставлять останавливаться на каждом шагу, и, кожа к коже, прогоняя осеннюю сырость, ломко, настороженно, ближе, еще ближе, до изумленного всхлипа, до черноты перед глазами, до выступивших слез, чтобы тыкаться потом лбом в чужое плечо и повторять, как заведенный: "Джимми!.. Джим!.. Джим..."  
Остро пахло ружейным маслом, потом и сексом, Пат сморгнул с глаз едкие, соленые капли, осторожно отстранился. Джеймс зашипел сквозь зубы и поморщился, и Пат с запоздалым раскаянием понял, что слегка перестарался. А может быть, и не слегка, подумал он, с беспокойством вглядываясь в бледное, с пятнами лихорадочного румянца на щеках лицо мальчишки, четко обрисованное тусклыми лучами уличного фонаря, падающими сквозь крошечные окошки под потолком. Но потом Джеймс открыл глаза и улыбнулся - устало и светло, и Пат забыл про все, схватил его в охапку, ткнулся губами во влажный висок, отчаянно жмуря глаза, все еще не в силах поверить, что это происходит на самом деле.  
\- Эй, полегче, - сипло прошептал рядовой Миллер куда-то ему в шею, но попыток вырваться не предпринял. Пат, все еще обнимая его, огляделся. Ящики, тюки, вот эту бухту тросов точно они свернули, когда ввалились сюда, вспомнил он. Беспорядочно раскиданные предметы одежды. Вспышки на внутренней стороне век.  
Джеймс слабо охнул и зашевелился в его руках, и Пат ослабил хватку, заставил его поднять голову, виновато поцеловал воспаленные, искусанные губы.  
\- Почему? - спросил он, устраиваясь поудобнее, чувствуя, как покрывается мурашками голая спина.  
\- Потому что завтра твой или мой парашют может не раскрыться, - Джеймс неловко дернул плечом, снова спрятал лицо у него на груди. - Потому что я так и не сказал тебе спасибо - тогда, в баре. Потому что я хотел, чтобы это был ты.  
Его снова знобило, "Замерз?" - спросил Пат.  
\- Ничего, - в бледном свете сверкнули белые зубы. - Зато если погибнем - в аду хоть согреемся.  
\- Идиот.  
А потом, задыхаясь от нежности и чувства вины, ощущая тягучее, снова просыпающееся возбуждение, Пат собирал губами сперму с пятнышками крови с бледных бедер, обводил языком покрасневшее отверстие ануса, брал в рот твердеющий член, пытаясь сообразить, как это теоретически должно выглядеть, и, судя по хриплым вскрикам и пальцам, вцепившимся в его волосы, он все делал правильно, и совсем другая дрожь пронизывала худое тело под ним, заставляла изгибаться и сладко стонать, и, здесь и сейчас, он чувствовал себя - наконец-то - живым.

Во время операции во Фландрии его взвод угодил в передрягу у моста, действительно крутую передрягу, фрицы выскакивали откуда-то, точно чертики из табакерки, Пат сорвал глотку, собирая ребят, но они выстояли, заняли нужную позицию - и в тот же день вынуждены были отступить. Рота несла потери, "Маркет Гарден" не оправдал надежд командования, злые невыспавшиеся офицеры матюками гнали злых невыспавшихся солдат вперед, потом назад, потом снова чуть-чуть вперед. А потом они узнали, что четвертый взвод угодил в засаду на какой-то ферме.  
Народ организовал спасательную миссию; Пат не пошел.  
Он и так знал ответ на мучивший его вопрос.  
И, казалось бы, скольких друзей он уже потерял, пора бы перестать чувствовать боль, пора бы дать этой сучьей войне подавиться его давно прекратившим биться сердцем - но больно было все равно. Больно от глупой, ненужной надежды - вдруг, если он так и не увидит тела, все окажется неправдой, от ожидания за каждым поворотом увидеть сидящего на заборе Джимми Миллера, смешно хмурящего брови и болтающего ногами.

Потом, конечно, это проходит.

Они четвертый месяц месят грязь на континенте, думает Пат, бережно гасит остаток сигареты и засовывает окурок в карман: пригодится. Четвертый месяц бродят вдоль линии Зигфрида, как нищие попрошайки (а Уэбстер бы сказал: как средневековые труверы под окнами прекрасной дамы, ну и где теперь Уэбстер? Задницу по госпиталям отлеживает), мерзнут в окопах, спят в обнимку с оружием; даже пожрать горячего и то получается не каждый божий день.  
От жизни такой не то что ноги - последние мозги, и те онемеют и откажутся функционировать. Бедолага Уолт все возится со своими опорками, когда рассвет приходит в лес треском разрывающихся снарядов.  
Что-то фрицы сегодня припозднились, думает Пат, скорчившись на дне окопа и прижимая к себе винтовку. Ствол замотан тряпицей - пуле не помеха, зато грязь не набьется внутрь, замок тщательно смазан, вот только стрелять здесь не в кого - артобстрел идет издалека, по секторам. Они вжимаются носами в землю, каждый - в своем окопе, кто-то молится, кто-то зовет маму, кто-то скашивает глаза на чудом уцелевшие трофейные часы. В уши словно ваты набили, кажется даже, где-то играет тихая музыка, ангелы поют рождественские гимны, и медленно и величественно рушатся ветки деревьев и целые стволы, взметывая вверх снежные вихри. Пат, придерживая каску, приподнимает нос от земли ровно настолько, чтобы заметить какое-то движение среди этого призрачного белого вальса, сначала хватается за винтовку, потом матерится, потому что это лейтенант Спирс, везучий сукин сын Спирс со своими не к добру чисто выбритыми щеками ползет среди падающих веток, и, кажется, умудряется тащить за собой кого-то еще, и кому вообще придет в голову вылезать из окопа во время обстрела? Да никому, если ты не лейтенант Спирс, не чокнутый и не самоубийца.  
Уолт широко разевает рот - кажется, что-то кричит, но Пат не слышит, он одним прыжком перемахивает через край окопа. Его обдает жаром, щепками и земляной крошкой от взрыва ближайшего снаряда, но - ему все равно, ему уже четвертый месяц все равно, он только притворяется живым - успешно притворяется, наверное, раз никто еще не догадался проверить.  
Спирс вот, например, ничего не говорит, когда Пат хватает раненого, которого он тащит, за вторую руку - только смотрит исподлобья, и черт его разберет, что происходит там, в его голове. Рвутся снаряды, падают деревья. Они втроем переваливаются через край окопа к Уолту, тот, наверное, снова ругается, в ушах у Пата звенит, пальцы - в горячем и липком, и он скорее догадывается, чем слышит, как лейтенант требует аптечку.  
Обстрел прекращается аккурат тогда, когда им удается, наконец, перевязать парнишку - совсем зеленого еще, из недавно прибывших новобранцев. Прибегает Док, забирает раненого, Уолт ковыляет за ним и что-то говорит о своих ногах.  
Пат и лейтенант Спирс плечом к плечу сидят в окопе, и у каждого в ушах все еще свистят шальные осколки, на руках все еще остывает чужая кровь.  
\- С Рождеством, сержант, - слышит Пат сквозь затихающий звон в ушах. Он удивленно поднимает глаза. Лейтенант Спирс улыбается ему и протягивает целую пачку "Лаки страйк", и это почему-то кажется гораздо более невероятным, чем пробежка по насквозь простреливаемому лесу.  
Пат неловко улыбается в ответ, впервые за долгое время чувствуя торопливые, неровные удары в груди.  
Спирс уходит куда-то по своим зловещим спирсовым делам, едва заметно прихрамывая, а Пат все сидит в окопе, не замечая, как осыпается на пальцы пепел с сигареты, сидит, запрокинув голову и подставив лицо мягко сыплющемуся с небес снегу.  
\- С Рождеством, - отвечает он, сам не зная, кому.


End file.
